


Come Back To Me

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ficlet, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: A bite-sized sexy zadr scene. Need I say more?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Come Back To Me

"I fucking hate you." 

The sound of Dib's zipper reverberated throughout the empty lab. 

"Then why do you keep coming back?" 

Strong hands. Weak noises. Legs shoved open and back pressed against the wall.

"Why do you keep letting me in?" 

  
The question bordered the line of metaphor and fact; Zim shivered at the feeling of his entry. A regular occurrence by now, but no less jarring when it came to the first quick thrust. Sloppy.

"I shouldn't." 

"But you do." 

White teeth bared in a sneer.

"You can't get enough of me." 

Hair tugged. Legs wrapped. A low, keening noise, dripping from pink lips. The same smug expression reflected on virescent skin.

"I could say the same for you." 

Hands cinched his waist. Oh, he didn't like that. 

"I could stop if I wanted, you're the one who keeps coming back." 

"This is _my_ lab." 

That got another harsh shove into the wall. 

"You seduced me." Voice rough and scratchy and low.

"Perhaps." 

" _Say it._ "

Shiny black thigh highs --and nothing underneath-- said plenty. But if Dib wanted redundancy... Zim licked his lips.

"I seduced you." 

Treated with more delicious rutting, he couldn't help but whine. Full to the brim and warm, he rocked his hips towards Dib, release approaching. A harsh yank of his antennae gave way to a choked whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

"What do you want?" 

Yanked harder. 

"Do you wanna come space boy?" 

Frustrated gibberish slid off his tongue and he humped the air fruitlessly.

"Use your words."

He had many a word he would've loved to spit and bark at the wretched human. But _those_ words weren't going to get him off. 

"Please..." 

Another tug.

"Please, make Zim come..." 

"That's a good alien." 

One quick motion and he was returned to lustful inebriation, seranaded by a grisly moan. 

"I love it when you're good for me..." 

"I hate you." 

Breathy laughter.

"Likewise." 

"You disgust me." 

Five fingers curled around an antenna. Biting his lip was barely an obstacle to the involuntary chirp he coaxed out with such precision, it had to be on purpose. 

"I turn you on." 

  
The stern correction had ooey gooey feelings slice through his belly. Choreographed. 

"You're the one who takes pictures of me..."

"You're the one who likes getting _caught_."

Tongue on his neck. Teeth in his skin. Gravelly whispers into his feeler.

"And I'm happy to catch..." 

"You'll never catch Zim." 

"Really?" 

A long, wet whimper echoed in the dark underground chamber. 

"That's pretty funny coming from someone I'm inside of."

  
Dib talked too much. They did this in the dark for a reason. 

Zim captured, yes captured, --he was not the one to be caught-- his lips in a biting grasp; a gesture Dib found gratuitous but secretly delighted in. Truth be told, it was always anything goes. So long as the touch wasn't gentle. 

Frenzied movements lead by blind lust and bitter hatred. The clunk-clunk-clunk of the solid metal wall kissing Zim's PAK, which harmonized with whirrs and beeps and clicks. 

"I'm close-"

"I know." 

Zim had only a moment to wonder why he cared enough to give him the satsifaction before the white hot tingles erupted under his skin. Sweet rhapsody, it was the only time when he dragged Dib closer. And there must have been something in it for him, something about the rawness in those delicate seconds, because he was never far behind after that. 

Wearing the fresh wetness between his thighs like a shiny badge of dishonor, clarity graced Zim. 

A shove. A zip. They peeled away like velcro.

  
"Get out of my base before I disintegrate your eyeballs." 

Dib needed no more convincing, already slinking back into the shadows. He found his way in, he could find it out. Antennae perked for the telling signs; a slam, a clink, a creak. The only evidence he was ever here trinkled down Zim's leg. 

Satiated for now, he'd be back soon enough. 


End file.
